Big Sister Nyala
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830328 |no = 8363 |element = Earth |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 154 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 18 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 23, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |normal_distribute = 30, 10, 11, 13, 16, 20 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 23, 89, 92, 95 |bb_distribute = 30, 15, 20, 35 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 23 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 89, 92, 95 |sbb2_distribute = 30, 20, 50 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 23 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 89 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = The guards lay motionless on the ground, unconscious. They never stood a chance. "You should've killed them..." Certain that the immediate vicinity was clear, she began stuffing loot into a large sack. Polished ivory accessories, silverware, copper coins; anything that wasn't too large and/or valuable that fit her bill, and only just enough to get by. Gems, gold, premium ores; these were out of the question. A stupid mouse could cause little harm, but a greedy rat would be a nuisance. The smugglers had precious little time to waste on petty thieves. "...as if they could stop you." The hunter closed her eyes for a moment, reached out to the four great spirits and gave her thanks for an uneventful but successful hunt. What did they see in her, that she should be worthy in their eyes? How did it come to be, that they saw it fit to bestow her with their blessings? Stronger, faster, more keen than any other hunter. She was chosen. She was special. She was everything her most cherished treasure was not. "...they'll take her away...just as they had taken everything you once had." Bells...the joyous tinkling sound of bells. Sounds that no other could hear but her. A tiny figure emerged from across the room. She looked like a tiny kitten bouncing towards her with a silly grin upon her face. The darkness that had enveloped her slinked away as light and warmth embraced her. Her sister was safe, and that was all that mattered. She was everything she would ever need. "Your only reason to live." She would forever stay by her side. "Forever yours to keep." She would never be harmed as long as she lived. "None shall ever threaten my light...for I will find you, and I will kill you, before you do." |summon = Speak. What is your business with me? How Is this important? You'd better NOT waste my time. |fusion = No, you must eat your greens. Yucky? So my meals are yucky, missy? Well, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot to make pudding. |evolution = The clothes must be washed. The floors must be swept. The cats need to be fed. Oh no…where's the pudding? |hp_base = 5330 |atk_base = 2734 |def_base = 1755 |rec_base = 1848 |hp_lord = 7615 |atk_lord = 3906 |def_lord = 2508 |rec_lord = 2640 |hp_anima = 8732 |rec_anima = 2342 |atk_breaker = 4204 |def_breaker = 2210 |def_guardian = 2806 |rec_guardian = 2491 |def_oracle = 2359 |rec_oracle = 3087 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 500 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 48 |ls = The Devil's Embrace |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, greatly boosts Atk for 2 turns when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, greatly boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts Earth, Dark elemental damage & adds probable Def ignoring effect |lsnote = 150% Atk after 50,000 damage, 300% BB Atk, 175% elemental damage & 50% chance to ignore Def |bb = I See You… |bbdescription = 4 combo massive Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own max HP, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Earth, Dark types for 3 turns, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & powerful additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn |bbnote = 400% + 800% * HP / max HP, 15% HP, 120% parameter boost, 450% BB Atk & 700% DoT multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 4 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 48 |bbmultiplier = 400 |bb_hpscale = true |sbb = Death Take You… |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on single foe, 3 combo powerful Earth attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Earth, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction & powerful additional damage at turn's end for 1 turn |sbbnote = 400% + 800% * HP / max HP, 150% self parameter boost, 150% elemental damage, 70% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% & 700% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 1000 |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 42 |sbbmultiplier2 = 400 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Now, Suffer… |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on single foe, massive Earth attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Earth, Dark elemental damage for 3 turns, enormous 3 turns Atk reduction & massive additional damage at turn's end for 2 turns |ubbnote = 1200% + 1800% * HP / max HP, 400% parameter boost, 500% elemental damage, 90% Atk reduction & 3000% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = 1 |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 30 |ubbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb2_hpscale = true |es = Eternal Turmoil |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk each turn up to 4 turns, 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is full, Spark damage considerably boosts BB gauge & 20% damage reduction from normal attacks |esnote = 25% Atk boost each turn & fills 2-4 BC |evofrom = 830327 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 50% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Atk |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Breaks Atk parameter limit |omniskill4_1_note = Raises Atk parameter limit to 180000 |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Adds Dark element to attack |omniskill4_3_sp = 10 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB's Atk, Def, Rec boost of Earth, Dark types effect |omniskill4_3_note = +20% boost. 140% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB's huge BB Atk boost effect |omniskill4_4_note = +100% boost. 550% boost total |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances SBB's Earth, Dark elemental damage boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +50% boost. 200% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 30 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds considerable Atk, Def, Rec boost of Earth, Dark types for 3 turns effect to UBB |omniskill4_6_note = 200% boost |notes = |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Nyala4 }}